


Joyride

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also jack's kind of a jerk but it's cute, just unabashed fluff, talk of flying/heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Jack finally convinces you to go out on a short flight in his jet.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Joyride

“You ready, sugar?” Whiskey asked, standing on the top step of the ladder next to you, getting you strapped into the cockpit safely.

You adjusted a strap yourself to help him in this endeavor. “Ready as I’ll ever be. You promise you’re not going to do anything too crazy, right?” you asked, giving him a pleading look, hoping he would keep midair tricks to a minimum.

“You’ll be just fine, I promise,” he said, giving you a wink before sliding on his own helmet and getting situated in his seat in the Silver Pony. That response was not what you wanted, and it did not comfort you. The overhead glass closed and sealed, and Whiskey motioned to his ear on his helmet, then pointed back at you. You made sure your earpiece was on. “Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear,” you responded, smiling despite yourself. You weren’t entirely sure why you agreed to do this; Jack seemed so excited to take you out on a joyride, but you weren’t a huge fan of flying in the first place, and having him take you up in a fighter jet to do… whatever it was he does when he flies made you pretty nervous.

You heard him chatter with Statesmen air traffic control, and you started taxiing, gasping at the sudden jolt forward. You heard a laugh crackle in your earpiece.

“We haven’t even started yet and you’re already scared?” Jack teased, looking over his shoulder at you.

You rolled your eyes. “No, but a heads up we would start moving would’ve been nice,” you responded, raising your voice over the loud engines. “You know I’m not in love with this idea anyway.”

“You’ll be  _ fine _ ,” he assured you, turning his attention back to the runway in front of you and pulling up to an open stretch. “Hang on tight, darlin’. And please do not vomit on me if you get motion sick.”

You snorted. That was one thing you were grateful you didn’t suffer from. You took a deep breath and the jet started accelerating, much faster than the passenger jets you were used to flying in. That made you gasp, too, earning another chuckle from Jack. Soon you were up in the air, and you squeaked in surprise as the jet took a sharp upwards turn, pushing you down in your seat.

“Alright, see that right over there?” he asked, pointing towards the ground, towards Louisville proper. “That’s the city. And there’s the river. We’re lucky it’s a clear day, sometimes this all just gets covered by clouds and it’s not quite as fun.” It seemed so strange that you were already so high up. You could see I-65 cutting through the forests around the distillery, intersecting with the mess that was the interchanges in Louisville.

“God, this is way high up, huh?” you mumbled, looking out over the vast swath of land you could see from your current vantage point.

“This ain’t even as high as it’ll go,” he said, flipping a switch somewhere and continuing the cruising path to… somewhere. “We’re at… looks like thirty eight thousand feet, and this girl can get us to fifty.”

“Jesus Christ,” you said. “That’s, what, nine and a half miles?” That is two and a half miles higher than normal, and you were not interested.

“Sure is,” he responded, a certain tone of amusement in his voice that you didn’t like.

You felt yourself pushed into your seat once more as he started climbing again.

“Jack! That’s too high!” you shouted, the nervousness clear in your voice despite trying to sound firm.

“What on earth are you talkin’ about, sweetheart? This was designed to go that high,” he said, soothingly despite the fact he was obviously doing this to force you out of your comfort zone. “The view is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you.”

You rolled your eyes and playfully hit his shoulder. You weren’t going to be falling for that flattery right now. Especially not when you feel the jet bank, turning back towards where you came from, nearly perpendicular to the ground. Looking down at the ground below you made your stomach flip, which wasn’t usual when you were flying.

“Jack, I swear to god,” you mumbled, closing your eyes for a brief moment as he continued to climb up to 50,000 fucking feet. A few minutes passed and you felt the invisible weight of climbing lift off of you as Jack leveled out the plane, hitting that sweet spot.

You had to admit, the view was pretty spectacular. You could see miles in either direction, the details of the world below you fuzzy if not completely lost in the landscape of trees and fields.

“This is particularly nice in the middle of the night,” Jack said. “You can see city lights from all over.”

“Yes, yes, it’s great, please just… this is so high up, Whiskey,” you said, gripping onto the armrests of your seat like you would fall out otherwise.

“You sure you want me to descend?” he asked, that tone of mischief back in his voice.

You grit your teeth for a moment. “I’m… pretty sure,” you said, caution in your own voice.

You heard him laugh a little. “Careful what you wish for!” Now he just sounded excited. You gasped as the jet made another sharp upturn, and it was now completely perpendicular to the ground, tail down. Panic shot across your face, and you screamed as you realized you were now in freefall, plummeting towards the ground nearly ten miles below you. You could barely hear yourself, but you could very clearly hear Jack laughing from your earpiece.

You continued screaming, interspersed with curses and calling Jack an asshole, before the plane leveled out and started to calmly return to the Statesmen runways. You were panting, and just then realized you had since thrown your hands onto Jack’s shoulders, gripping so hard you were sure he’d have bruises there. Not exactly the best way to have that happen, you thought to yourself.

“You okay back there?” he asked.

“What. The fuck, Jack,” you said between pants, holding your hand to your chest as he just laughed a little.

You kept quiet the rest of the flight back, only allowing yourself a snarky comment for his landing being rough (it wasn’t, you just felt the need to give him a hard time). You pulled back into the hangar, and once stationary, the cockpit opened up, and you unbuckled your harness, quickly getting out of the jet. You leaned against the bottom of the ladder that had been rolled up to the side, your legs kind of wobbly from the ride, to the point it was hard to support yourself.

Jack came down the ladder and walked to stand in front of you, looking at you with a smirk. “Well, that was fun, wasn’t it?”

You slid your helmet off and threw it at him as hard as you could. It connected with his chest, causing him to make a soft “oof” sound. He caught it, then laughed.

“Whiskey, it’s not fuckin’ funny,” you said, quieter than you intended. “Do not ever do that shit again! My legs are all wobbly now, you jerk, I can’t walk.”

He set both your helmets down before coming up to you, and placed his hands on your hips, looking down at you. “Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you, and make sure you can’t walk for a few days. How’s that sound?”

You looked up at him with something like frustration on your face. “I hate you sometimes.”

“Not as much as ya love me,” he said, smiling a winning smile like that would convince you that he didn’t just have you experience what it’s like to free fall towards the earth from 50,000 feet up.

You sighed, rolling your eyes, leaning up to kiss him. “I also hate it when you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
